


有朝一日 Someday

by KaterinaJA



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flash Forward, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaJA/pseuds/KaterinaJA





	有朝一日 Someday

事情发生得太快，完全没有预兆。

又或者其实是有的。但起初他们都把这当作一个拙劣的玩笑，毕竟格朗泰尔总是如此。他拖着步子走进缪尚后厅，在安灼拉没有感情的一瞥中径直晃到若李和博须埃中间加入他们的谈话——大多数时候是若李边抽鼻子边抱怨博须埃前一晚用光了所有的热水。

“哈，阿波罗，就算我明天就要死，你恐怕也不会为我流一滴眼泪。”

安灼拉当然没有回答他。他不必对一个酒鬼的醉话上心，毕竟他要关心的事实在是太多了。

第一个发现事情不对劲的是古费拉克。那天早上他（又一次）睡过了头，只来得及朝另一间卧室紧闭的门喊了一句“格朗泰尔你出门前记得把门锁上”，就抓着餐桌上昨晚吃剩下的面包，顶着一头四处乱翘的头发冲出了公寓门。

电梯里一如既往地拥挤，就算离第一节课只有不到一刻钟也是一样。古费拉克烦躁地抓了抓头发，绿色的数字跳转的速度似乎比平时更慢了。几个一年级学生挤在他身后，他们窃窃私语的“你看到了什么”的谈话吸引了古费拉克的注意力，导致当电梯下到第六层时，他才突然意识到自己没带课本。

“见鬼。”

顺着安全楼梯一路跑上十六楼，终于将钥匙插进锁孔时古费拉克忽然有种不好的预感。就像上星期他站在已经上课十分钟的教室门外时那样。那天他逃课送一只躲在楼梯拐角瑟瑟发抖的流浪猫去动物救助站，而那个从来不点名的教授正好突然吃错了药。因此他已经做好了看到一个因为醉酒或者地板上横七竖八的画笔和颜料躺倒在地人事不省的格朗泰尔的心理准备，毕竟这种事也不是一两次。但是当他真正推开门时，眼前的景象绝对超乎他的想象之外。

“格朗泰尔，听我的，把刀放下一切都好说，”古费拉克紧张地盯着格朗泰尔拿刀的右手，一边从口袋里掏出手机给公白飞打电话。这会儿他没有时间担心格朗泰尔尾指上那一小块水彩颜料的痕迹，或者是他颧骨上来历不明的擦伤。这不重要，或者说此时此刻它没那么重要。

跟一把危险地横在格朗泰尔流血的手腕边缘的刀比起来，这真的无关紧要。

“反正这事迟早得发生，不如将它提前些。我这可替命运干了它该干的活啦！”

“去他妈的命运。”

古费拉克觉得自己要哭，虽然这有些丢人。他从十二岁开始就没再为什么事掉过眼泪，热安从三楼阳台掉下来摔成脑震荡那次也没有。古费拉克此刻希望自己是安灼拉，或者公白飞，再怎么着弗以伊也行。只要能劝格朗泰尔把刀放下，能劝他别死。

格朗泰尔同样觉得懊恼。古费拉克的出现打乱了他的计划。但大写的R也没什么好为这个指责他的，毕竟这也是古费拉克的公寓，他当然拥有随意进出的权利。格朗泰尔摇了摇头，桌子上摇晃的酒瓶像是快要倒下来，没来得及洗的油画笔靠在调色盘上，沾在画笔上的绿色颜料已经干了大半。

古费拉克挂掉电话的十分钟里，他一刻也不敢把视线从格朗泰尔身上移开，就好像那真的能阻止什么一样。格朗泰尔手腕上的伤口虽然在流血但只是轻伤，因为古费拉克突然开门让他一个手抖没能割到正确的位置。

事到临头总会出现各种各样的意外，因此计划总是必要的。

“格朗泰尔，把刀放下。”

古费拉克从未想过有朝一日他会因为安灼拉的出现而感谢公白飞，甚至感谢上帝。安灼拉的金发散在红色的连帽衫上，站在门口像一尊沉静的大理石雕像。但他收紧的瞳孔暴露了他的紧张，蓝色的双眼紧紧地盯着格朗泰尔握着的刀。

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉向前一步，提高了声音，“格朗泰尔，把刀放下。”

凡人要如何拒绝一个发光的阿波罗呢，格朗泰尔心想。但是——“行行好吧，安灼拉。”

安灼拉几乎是粗暴地打断了他，“我不允许。”

“这由不得你，安灼拉。那2分17秒，我什么也没看见。”

“那根本说明不了什么。”

安灼拉在说谎。过去的一星期里几乎所有的媒体都在喋喋不休地报道这件事——全球性的同一时刻短暂昏迷。在那2分17秒里每个人都“梦”到了不同的事物。有人出现在陌生人的“梦”里，有人看到了梦寐以求的幸福而有人目睹了可怕的灾难。“梦境”里以各种各样的方式出现的数字提醒着所有人，那是2012年4月10日——换句话说，那很有可能就是未来。

“就算那是真的，也只是一种可能。格朗泰尔，你不能引导它发生。”紧随着安灼拉出现的公白飞加入了谈话。他轻轻地按住了古费拉克的肩膀——如果此时此刻有什么东西他们绝对不需要，那就是一个因为恐惧或者震惊而变得冲动的古费拉克。

格朗泰尔没有回答他。他只是握着那把刀，用近似握着画笔的方式。沾着血的刀刃在早晨八点的阳光中看起来格外地锋利。

古费拉克已经迟到了整整十五分钟，但他必须得当一个尽职尽责的朋友和室友，将格朗泰尔从他的愚蠢想法中拯救出来。这一切他都不明白，完完全全地不明白。

而安灼拉，安灼拉在这一片平静的混乱中再次开口。

“格朗泰尔，”他说，仿佛并不情愿，“你在我的‘梦’里。”

—

事情追溯到整整一个星期前，不过是一次缪尚后厅的例行会议。格朗泰尔低着头，炭笔在素描本上胡乱划着，旁人眼里不过勉强能看出一个人形轮廓。这天爱潘妮和珂赛特也在，一边逗着古费拉克的流浪猫一边和马吕斯讨论他们即将进行的历史作业。古费拉克正向热安和弗以伊抱怨他的教授有多么不近人情，居然不肯为了关爱动物的善行网开一面。安灼拉和公白飞正对着一堆密密麻麻光看字号就让人丧失阅读欲望的打印纸低声说着什么。博须埃这周第三次打碎了玻璃杯，这次米西什塔可不会像前两次一样轻易地原谅他。若李的感冒还没有好，也许是时候和博须埃好好谈谈有关洗澡用时的问题了。巴阿雷缺席，据弗以伊说是因为当天早些时候他和陌生人打了一架。

这原本应该是个再普通不过的夜晚。再过半小时会议结束后格朗泰尔会和古费拉克去离公寓不远的酒吧喝上一杯。也许还能赶得及去买盒新的颜料，他前一天晚上刚好用完了最后一管绿色的。

而变故就是在这时发生的。格朗泰尔记得他听到了一声尖锐的轰鸣，所有的感官都在一瞬间被无限地放大，强烈的神经被撕扯的感觉让他几乎想要立刻吐出来。折断的炭笔滑落到地上，然后他就什么也不知道了。

“也许只是因为你那时刚好睡着了，”古费拉克递给格朗泰尔一杯咖啡，故作轻松地在他对面的沙发上坐下。目光控制不住有意无意地瞟着他左手手腕上的纱布——紧紧缠着但不至于密不透风，一看就知道是公白飞的手臂，“又或许是你喝醉了撞到头，这事不是发生过很多次吗，大写的R？”古费拉克朝他露出一个真诚的微笑，但谁都听得出来那声音里并没多少把握。

格朗泰尔摇了摇头。

“我睡着了也能看到东西。我是个艺术家，古费。艺术家的梦不可能一片空白。”

古费拉克张了张嘴，想要反驳他的艺术家论调。最简单的证据就是那幅画了将近一个月也没能完成的炭笔素描，依然只有一个模糊的轮廓。

但他又被格朗泰尔话中的另一个关键词吸引了好奇心。

“你一般会看到什么？”

能说会道，或者说对什么事都能胡扯一通的格朗泰尔却没能立刻回答他的问题。他双手抱着咖啡杯，蒸腾的热气氤氲在他的眼睛里，像是在格朗泰尔的瞳孔里铺就了一片雾气。

“……光。”

格朗泰尔的梦境，如他自己所说，绝对不可能是一片空白。上小学时，美术老师曾一本正经地告诉他，人的梦境都是黑白的。当时七岁的格朗泰尔也不过是隔着七排课桌椅嘲他露出了嘲讽的笑容。因为他知道这不是真的，因为他总能在梦里看到色彩。

树叶的绿色，大理石雕像的苍白色，鲜血的红色，星空的蓝色，以及光的金色。

艺术家的梦当然不可能一片空白。

古费拉克出门前打电话叫来了爱潘妮（“至少得保证有人能看着他。”安灼拉这么说），格朗泰尔不知道他究竟对爱潘妮说了些什么。总之

当她出现在他们的公寓门口时，他从来没见她这么生气过。

事实上，在今天之前格朗泰尔从没见任何人那么生气过。

“你们从什么时候起这么害怕安灼拉了。”格朗泰尔往茶几下伸过去拿酒的手在爱潘妮狠狠的一瞪中又缩了回来，“别这样，潘妮。我只想喝点酒，你知道没有酒我可活不下去。”

但爱潘妮装作没有听见他的后半句话。

“这跟安灼拉没有关系。你清楚这个的，R，这只和你自己有关。”

格朗泰尔无所谓地耸了耸肩膀，没有说话。

爱潘妮说了谎。更确切地说，她隐瞒了部分真相。因为他们都清楚这说到底还是和安灼拉有关，这一点谁也不能否认。

—

格朗泰尔醒来时既没有见着古费拉克也没看见爱潘妮。他感觉自己全身的骨头都像是被人狠狠地揍过一顿那样疼。慢着——光着的脚碰到地板时格朗泰尔终于想了起来——他确实被人狠狠地揍过一顿，如果他没有睡过一天一夜的话，就发生在不到十个小时前。巴阿雷的拳头落到脸上的感觉就像他想象得一样疼，当然这不是说他故意挨揍，这种幼稚的事只可能发生在他们青春期以前，因为打架而产生的友谊总是比从一场友好谈话中诞生的要伟大和稳固得多。当然如果后者的主体是安灼拉和公白飞的话，这句话的正确性就有待商榷。但是说真的，任何认识巴阿雷超过一天并且稍微有点脑子的人都知道不该去冒这种险。

“你如果睡醒了就出来吃早饭，”安灼拉的声音平静无波地从卧室门外传出来，冷不丁吓了格朗泰尔一跳，“以及，巴阿雷确实揍了你，不是幻觉。”

见鬼的这家伙难道还有探听人心的能力吗。

等等。格朗泰尔猛地从床上站起来，睡眠不足的眩晕感阻碍了他的思考方向——安灼拉为什么会在他的公寓里？是古费拉克叫来的？活见鬼，这么说其他人也都在吗？

格朗泰尔环视卧室四周。整整一分钟后，他才意识到自己并不在他和古费拉克的公寓里。

这时门被从外面打开了。安灼拉站在门外，穿着一件格朗泰尔第一次看见他时那件格子衬衫，袖口卷到手肘处，暗色的T恤松垮地贴着他的皮肤，蓬乱的金发散在肩膀上。这让安灼拉看起来令人发指地年轻，就连说话的方式都像神祗一样不可抗拒。说实话那有些吓人。

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉上下打量着他，视线最后停在大写的R的左手腕上，“出来吃早饭。”

格朗泰尔吸了吸鼻子，他想要说些什么但最终还是没有。拖着脚步跟着安灼拉走了出去。

“我是不是让你觉得失望了，”在安灼拉低着头给他换纱布的时候格朗泰尔忽然开口，说出来时连他自己也吓了一跳。但安灼拉听到这个问题后只是抬了抬眉毛，没有否认也没有肯定，沉默着继续手上的工作。格朗泰尔感到一阵没趣，只能盯着安灼拉晃动的金发看。他注意到那头发比他们上一次见面时长了些。也许他该说些什么，随便什么来缓和一下气氛，就像古费拉克，“不过好像也从来没有不让你失望的时候。”

安灼拉的动作因为这句话停顿了一秒。他剪掉多余的纱布，仔细检查着确保伤口没有渗血。站起来把医药箱放回去时他低声说：“那就别再这么做了。”

但格朗泰尔没有听到。

格朗泰尔有些更重要的事需要思考。

他试图回想起自己是怎么出现在安灼拉的公寓里的，但他的脑袋依旧有些不清楚。至少不足以让他回忆起当晚的所有细节。他记得爱潘妮一边哼歌一边在厨房里煮她那“全巴黎最好喝的咖啡”，偶尔有一搭没一搭地和他说话。他记得咖啡的香气如何让人昏昏欲睡，记得他是如何轻车熟路地从抽屉夹层取出一块刀片，记得血腥气是如何侵占了咖啡的气味，记得他还没来得及割得更深，爱潘妮扔在桌上的手机就响了起来，来电显示安灼拉。

安灼拉。总是因为安灼拉。爱潘妮听到铃声，端着咖啡从厨房里出来。格朗泰尔猜想一定是因为咖啡的香气过于浓烈，而他又总是对这能提

神的玩意有太多负面反应。因此他没来得及把刀片或者是流血的手腕藏起来，因此他接下来听到的声音就是爱潘妮惊慌的尖叫。

他的运气实在不够好。

“你没法保证每一次他这么干的时候都有人正好在场，”公白飞站在靠门的角落对安灼拉说。而安灼拉沉默着，既没有表示赞同也并未反驳。他们全都在这儿。古费拉克、爱潘妮、弗以伊、巴阿雷、热安、博须埃、若李和米西什塔。若李显然被他吓坏了，无数种生命威胁和伤口感染的可能恐怕已经占据了他的头脑。他们每个人看上去都像是恨不得立刻将他揍一顿，也许除了公白飞和安灼拉，这一事实让格朗泰尔没来由地觉得恐慌。

他不记得究竟有没有人来阻止过巴阿雷了。不过当格朗泰尔边揉着疼痛的颧骨边想，也许还是不要记得比较好。

—

一切都会好起来的。这句话是人类历史上最大的谎言。说这话的人未必出自真心，听到它的人也不会相信。

当安灼拉提出要和格朗泰尔“好好谈谈”时，大写的R吓了一跳——这不能怪他。在和安灼拉认识将近五年来安灼拉从来就没想过和他好好谈，也许安灼拉认为这没有必要。他们的对话永远看似毫无意义，大部分责任在R。无论谈话的开头有多么严肃正经，最后总是能被格朗泰尔带向一个莫名其妙的方向。安灼拉确实没有必要在这上面浪费时间。

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉又叫了一次他的名字。过去几天来安灼拉喊他名字的次数也许比过去几年相加还要多。有人曾说名字是最短的咒语，格朗泰尔猜这咒语从阿波罗口中说出来，力量会比普通人更大些，“抱歉，我什么也没看到。”

格朗泰尔觉得手臂上的伤口愈发地痛了起来。

—

格朗泰尔不记得他第一次拿刀的具体日期，但刀片划开皮肤的感觉总是记忆犹新。那是一种非常尖锐的痛感，并且第一刀下去后就仿佛让人上了瘾。格朗泰尔用一种不属于他自己的谨慎给刀片消毒，用合适的力道将刀刃按到皮肤上。鲜血很快渗出来，让那道豁口看起来更像一个嘲讽的笑。格朗泰尔愣了半秒，然后抓过了浴室地板上的半瓶酒。

往伤口上泼酒就算对格朗泰尔来说也是不明智的。他付出的代价是第二天早上醒来时手疼得几乎太不起来，也许还伴随伤口感染的附加体验。下课时古费拉克笑嘻嘻地跳过来揽住他的肩膀时他必须小心不让衬衫袖口被扯上去。伤口就在那里，用疼痛的方式提醒和折磨着他，张牙舞爪地发出微弱的呻吟和求救信号。

但实际上，格朗泰尔从未向任何人发出过求救信号。

拯救。他暗自琢磨这个词，每个人都有拯救他人的幻想，就像古费拉克对待那只街角的流浪猫。但拯救本身就像命运一样是道无解命题。比如说，如果命运要你周五死，但你终于在周三早晨自杀成功，这是不是也能算反抗命运的一种？公白飞要是听了这话，一定会告诉他按照逻辑学或者随便什么，“死亡”作为主体并没有被改变。最终你还是死了，因此这不是反抗命运而是向它妥协。安灼拉则会皱着眉一本正经地表示这些完全是胡扯，说不定还会因为格朗泰尔说了这话而将他从缪尚撵出去，声称“命运不过是一纸空话，每个人都值得被拯救”。

但格朗泰尔总会回来的。就像安灼拉一直以来都忽略的那个即将被摆上台面的事实——格朗泰尔从来不希望被拯救。

—

格朗泰尔格朗泰尔格朗泰尔格朗泰尔格朗泰尔安灼拉格朗泰尔。

这串字符被念出来也并没有想象中那么突兀。

但实际上，什么事只要一牵扯到安灼拉就容易变得复杂。格朗泰尔想不出他有什么理由自找麻烦，于是两天后他回到了自己的公寓。

没错，那依然是他的公寓。他的油画刀依然散乱地丢在画架旁，因为没留神拧紧盖子所以干了大半的颜料放在一边。甚至古费拉克都没把那副沾上了果酱的未完成炭笔素描顺手丢掉，格朗泰尔觉得这多多少少算是一个奇迹。

以及，他回来时古费拉克不在。

他庆幸古费拉克不在，这事足以让一个怀疑论者感谢上帝。

格朗泰尔认识古费拉克的历史可以一直追溯到他们上小学以前，那时的古费拉克和现在比，除了长高了些别的也没什么两样。他依旧可以每天早上花一刻钟打理他的头发，也能每时每刻对所有人展露他那种被弗以伊形容为热情过度的笑容。古费拉克认识所有人，有次公白飞凌晨三点接到他口齿不清的电话，显然是醉得差不多了。但格朗泰尔对于他在酒醉时分能想到的人是公白飞而不是他的室友感到非常高兴，毕竟也只有公白飞能从那些颠三倒四的胡扯醉话里弄明白他的确切位置，并且还能闲到能半夜三更去把一个全身衣服被扯得乱七八糟笑得像个快乐的傻瓜的古费拉克从姑娘们中间拉出来。

公白飞的耐心总是过剩得可怕，尤其是对古费拉克。但是……扯远了，把格朗泰尔拉进整件有关ABC，或者更准确地说，整件有关安灼拉的事的人确确实实是古费拉克。他从不错过一场聚会，也不缺席ABC的任何一次会议。格朗泰尔起初对这事兴致缺缺，直到一个缺酒喝的晚上他独自去了柯林斯酒馆。

之后发生的事都很清楚了。酒鬼醉醺醺地从酒馆里走出来，然后他撞见了天使。

那天使的金发耀眼如同巴黎清晨六点的日光，沉静如同一尊大理石雕像，格朗泰尔才不管云石雕像穿着洗得发白的衬衫或者是别的什么。那雕像抬起眼睛瞥了格朗泰尔一眼——一个酒鬼，步子有些虚晃，衬衫袖口被扯出了线头，沾上绿色颜料可笑地晃荡在他的手腕边缘。他离格

朗泰尔很远，却仿佛发着光。

发光的东西总是远远看着更为美丽。

这句话从格朗泰尔的脑子里冒出来时，他自嘲地想也许他的的确确算是个艺术家。

格朗泰尔把背包扔到床的一角。他没有把安灼拉的话告诉任何人。事实上他感到困惑，他困惑于安灼拉的平静。照着他的理想一路向前的安灼拉是怎么面对他的未来和理想也许全都不存在这样的事实呢？信仰，安灼拉经常提及这个词，对格朗泰尔而言信仰这个词的分量轻得还不如哲学课教授那众多让人昏昏欲睡的演讲中的一个标点。但是那是安灼拉，安灼拉的信仰，安灼拉的理想，安灼拉的未来。

格朗泰尔觉得他无法体会这种感觉，既然他从未拥有过这些东西。

但是那是安灼拉。

一切事情遇上安灼拉就会变得复杂。

—

“我们应该送他去医院，至少在那里有人能二十四小时看着他。”弗以伊丢出他的意见，而古费拉克摇了摇头。

“你觉得他在那里会比现在更好？”

“我不知道，但我知道在医院能避免一些我们都不愿意看到的事发生，你不能逃避问题，古费。因为问题就摆在那儿。”

古费拉克觉得他说话的口气见鬼地像公白飞。

“你可以直接说‘自杀’，他不在这儿，”一直沉默的安灼拉从椅子上站了起来。他脸上的神情在通常情况下意味着他要发表一场演讲，但是……不，时机不对，“没有必要逼他。”

“作为朋友，我不是在逼他。只是你有没有想过，也许下一次他再这么干时，我们所有人能做的就只是站在该死的急救室外……”

“住口，弗以伊。”这次打断他的是公白飞。

上帝保佑公白飞。

—

“弗以伊有件事说得没错，你不能逃避问题，”在散会后，公白飞对安灼拉说。ABC们已经走得差不多，路易松把空杯子放到托盘上走进厨房，不一会儿从那里传来哗哗的水声。公白飞注意到安灼拉今晚从走进缪尚时状态就不对，因此他需要和安灼拉谈谈，“格朗泰尔的问题究竟在哪里我们都清楚，你在逃避它。”

安灼拉没有立刻回答他。他善于自我说服，并且几乎从不欺骗自己。他认识公白飞时他们正上中学，那时安灼拉还不那么像现在的安灼拉，并且他还正忙着和老师吵架——字面意义上的吵架。公白飞总是能指出和纠正安灼拉观点里”太过天真”或者是“过于理想化”的部分，因此安灼拉或许会对其他人有所保留，但对于公白飞而言却足够坦诚。

“我知道，”安灼拉最后说，“但是他的问题不仅仅在这个上。”

“但你觉得你能救他。”

安灼拉发现自己没法反驳公白飞的话。于是公白飞继续说了下去。

“如果他下定决心要这么做，那他总能找到办法。哪怕你把他的公寓翻个底朝天，把所有可能的工具全都藏起来也无济于事。这一次是刀，可能下一次就是古费拉克不小心丢在桌脚边的别针。就连易拉罐的拉环也能伤人，割得不够深但是足够疼。你没法一直看着他，没人能一直看着他。安灼拉，弗以伊说得没错，这不是解决问题的根本办法。”

安灼拉低低地垂下头，没有说话。

—

爱。

很多事都可以归咎于爱。

在他和古费拉克最初认识的那所小学的一间美术教室里，格朗泰尔曾度过了一小段快乐的时光。他靠在窗沿边上没完没了地啃苹果，一脚踩在不知道哪个粗心学生丢在地上的颜料上。他偶尔看那些用来素描的石膏像，记得安提诺乌斯的头像被摆在最靠近讲台的位置上——每个人都愿意接近美丽的事物，这是人的众多本能之一。格朗泰尔把吃完的苹果核往窗外吐，正好砸到了路过的古费拉克头上。

“你得小心不让它沾水。”公白飞打量着格朗泰尔的手，用他一贯的医学生的严谨处理着伤口。格朗泰尔记得在几天前也有一个为他换药的安灼拉。安灼拉在对待格朗泰尔时似乎永远只有两种表情，一种不在意的面无表情和另一种争论时的一本正经——听起来好像没什么区别，格朗泰尔自嘲地抬起没有伤的右手揉了揉眼睛。

“你上次差点没把古费吓傻，”公白飞把崭新的纱布一层层地绕好。他今天难得没有课，于是被古费拉克喊来为格朗泰尔换药。

他本来就挺傻的。格朗泰尔脑袋里浮现出古费拉克九岁时爬树摔下来衣角挂在树枝上四肢乱晃的模样。心想说不准古费拉克就是在那时候摔坏了他的漂亮脑袋。

“格朗泰尔，”公白飞开始收拾他的药箱——和医学生当室友也许还是有点好处，至少在缺少某些东西时在家里找找就有，能省去很多麻烦，“你的朋友们爱你。如果那真的是未来，那么就修正它。”

这话听起来可一点也不像公白飞。

“我深受感动。但爱这个词太宽泛，轻得不如我画画用的白纸，至少我还能用画笔为它添点用处，”格朗泰尔开口，仿佛站在他面前的不是公白飞而是安灼拉。公白飞通常没有那么多天真的念头，会有这些想法的通常是安灼拉。而安灼拉固执得就像是尊真正用石头打造成的雕像，“每个人都会说爱，可没几个是真心实意。你瞧，我爱柯林斯的美酒，爱美神阿芙洛狄忒，爱周三下午学校餐厅的菠萝面包，当然最爱缪尚后厅的酒桶。但这什么也说明不了，飞儿，这毫无意义。”

“那么安灼拉呢？”公白飞打断了他，“而且我们都明白，你可不爱阿芙洛狄忒。”格朗泰尔顺着他的目光转向摆在客厅角落里支起的画布，那上面只有一个淡黄色的人影轮廓，油画刀上沾着些未干的红色颜料，显然有人在不到半小时前刚刚用过。

格朗泰尔不说话了，公白飞的逻辑总是无懈可击。每个细小的事实一同指向一个他不愿意承认的结论，经过公白飞式的详细论证，试图反驳是没有用的。

他知道他的朋友们曾经商量着要送他去医院，因为在那里他能得到二十四小时的看护，以免他做出更多“会让他觉得后悔”的事。提出这个建议的没准是若李，当然更有可能是弗以伊。格朗泰尔不在乎这个，因为既然现在公白飞还能来给他换药，说明短期内他们还没有真正付诸于实现的打算。

格朗泰尔开始好奇他们究竟什么时候会对他失去信心。

—

安灼拉写完论文离开教室时发现整幢楼只剩下了他一个人。直到看到走廊尽头的楼梯口贴着的卷了边的海报他才想起来今天在学校礼堂有一场学术讲座。在ABC们的某次例行会议上安灼拉听弗以伊提起过，有关从物理学的角度来科学地解释有关未来闪影的猜想——没错他们甚至给那2分17秒起了个名字。

安灼拉匆匆忙忙赶到礼堂时正好迟到了五分钟，他坐到古费拉克和热安中间的空位上，讲台上的教授已经开始准备演讲了。

“看他的领结，”古费拉克在谢了顶的教授站起来播放幻灯片时压低声音嘲笑，“活像是被偷了领带的博须埃。”

——“有关未来闪影的话题在社交网络上的热度持续攀升。很多人相信这是政府的大型秘密物理实验出差错的后果，尽管政府在未来闪影发生的第二天就否认了这种说法。”

——“每个人都热衷于谈论自己在那2分17秒里看到了什么，以及那是否就是可能的未来。但我认为这不过是由于放射性元素导致的短暂昏迷和幻象。”

——“但未来闪影影响的不仅仅是社交网络。仅在今年一月全国就发生了约七十九起自杀及自杀未遂事件，离婚率也呈持续上升趋势，而对于这些问题……”

安灼拉相信每件事都可以寻找到原因，至少有迹可循。那片空白对安灼拉的影响不能武断地下结论为零，但要动摇他的信仰或许还得找些别的办法才行。安灼拉坚信不疑而格朗泰尔一无所信，公白飞曾指出这在某些方面或许还有些共通之处。

而既然格朗泰尔一无所信，他就没什么理由因为那2分17秒的空白这么做。

格朗泰尔的问题不在这里。安灼拉丝毫不怀疑这一点。

安灼拉的学生组织终于在创立的三个月后迎来了两名新成员。男孩子气的爱潘妮身后不知道哪里晃出一个酒鬼。酒鬼握着他手里的酒瓶，袖口上沾着颜料，一根绿色的围巾随便围在脖子上，安灼拉确信那可起不到什么保暖作用。

这是安灼拉第一次见到格朗泰尔。但他不知道，这不是格朗泰尔第一次见到安灼拉。

他曾经绞尽脑汁地想古费拉克的这个朋友到底是为什么加入了他们的组织，甚至还一次不落地出席着每次会议。他对安灼拉的演讲漠不关心，字面意义上的漠不关心，并且擅长把话题从一个单纯的角度扯到另一个时空维度去。

“你可得对R有点信心。”一次会议结束后，古费拉克嬉皮笑脸地搭上安灼拉的肩膀，“哈，我之前可没见过你对谁发那么大的脾气。”

安灼拉皱着眉拍开了古费拉克的手。

安灼拉不认为他能和格朗泰尔成为真正意义上的朋友，直到他第一次发现格朗泰尔手臂上的伤口。那时他正在演讲，有关学校的不合理收取学费政策之类的，他的目光有意无意地飘到角落里半靠着若李肩膀的格朗泰尔身上去。格朗泰尔半抬起的手臂滑落了半边袖口，安灼拉那双神祗一样锐利的眼睛恰好捕捉到了他前一晚上刚添上的新伤。（“这是怎么回事？”安灼拉压低声音问，他感到愤怒，没由来的。“哈，这可不是你该管的事，阿波罗。”）

那2分17秒不过为格朗泰尔提供了一个借口而已。

安灼拉开始觉得没准他能从头开始修正这个问题。

—

格朗泰尔用一种懒散的方式蜷在沙发里，古费拉克还没回来。他盯着被公白飞包扎得足以被送到医学院当演示范本的手臂，忽然感到一阵抱歉。对艺术家来说看到自己的作品被拆毁也许真的算是件伤心事。尽管格朗泰尔总是在和古费拉克胡扯时声称自己是个艺术家，但格朗泰尔从不认为自己是在创造艺术品。那副没有被古费拉克扔掉的未完成炭笔素描勉强能看出轮廓来，正像一个靠在缪尚墙边的天使。只是那天使的半边身体隐藏在了一片阴影里，任谁也看不分明他的相貌神情。也许他长得像格朗泰尔在过去那间小学的美术教室里看到过的安提诺乌斯石膏像，毕竟那雕像连同古费拉克和苹果在他心里留下了美好回忆的印象。

这时他手臂上的伤口又开始隐隐作痛起来，稍微一用力就会不受控制地发抖。但也许很快就不痛了，格朗泰尔心想。

有些人的眼里总是能看到光明和快乐，就如同古费拉克。“古费拉克总是擅长从各种事里寻找笑话”，这是马吕斯在正式加入ABC一个星期后对他的评价——这个被恋爱冲昏了脑袋的家伙总算还能说些恰当的话出来。另外有些人总是相信所有的问题都得有个解决途径，如果找不到，就应该避免这种问题发生，就像安灼拉。也许这种评价并不恰当，格朗泰尔心想，但安灼拉总是愿意相信些什么的。基于这一点，往好的方面想，也许安灼拉永远也不会放弃他。

安灼拉按照古费拉克的提示在门口的地毯下面找到了备用钥匙。他必须得和格朗泰尔认真地谈谈——严肃的，不会被打断的谈话。当然如果格朗泰尔神志清醒那是最好。安灼拉已经不记得他们之间的谈话是如何开了个头就被酒鬼的一阵胡扯拉扯到一个完全莫名其妙的方向去。

安灼拉冷静地将钥匙插进锁孔，听到了清脆的咔嗒声。

一无所信的人是否能够真正去相信些什么呢？如果死亡不是一种抗争而是妥协，那么又该怎么解释一个怀疑论者坚信只有这种方式才能结束

痛苦？但痛苦，又有谁能给痛苦下一个清晰的定义，来决定人们坚持到什么程度才会无法忍受？肉体一旦消失，是否就意味着精神同时也得到了安宁？如果不是，那么死亡对结束痛苦，又有什么意义？

毫无疑问，没有意义。

“别总是一副一本正经的样子。天哪！阿波罗！难道你从来不知道找乐这两个字怎么写吗？”

这恰好是金发的云石雕像在看到格朗泰尔血肉模糊的手腕时想到的第一句话。

—

安灼拉七岁时第一次目睹了死亡。金发男孩穿着红色的外套，站在十字路口前等待着信号灯由红变绿。等待的过程对一个孩子来说总是漫长的，即使对安灼拉来说也是。七岁的安灼拉能够一板一眼地背着手告诉他的父亲学校不应该克扣他们的课外活动时间，也会因为一个超过一分钟的信号灯延缓了他回家的时间觉得焦躁。他站在人行道上，盯着球鞋上不知道什么时候沾上去的一块污渍，直到一阵刺耳的嘶鸣划破了炎热的空气。

一辆重型卡车的轮胎碾过了一个年轻女孩的身体，她甚至没来得及叫痛就变成了一堆让人不忍多看的血肉模糊。安灼拉瞥见她绿色的裙子，那团血迹像是在上面开了一朵花。

七岁的安灼拉向后退了一步，他闻到浓重的血腥气和汽油味道，面前的信号灯已经转成绿色，但他连抬起脚向前的力气也没有。

生命的消逝或许不过是一转头的工夫，而他对此无能为力。

—

大写的R干这事时意识清醒。

安灼拉勉强镇定地完成清理创面、消毒和包扎伤口的一系列工作，最后确定格朗泰尔的伤势不需要他叫救护车或者是打电话喊来公白飞。几十道长短不一的伤口交织密布，每一道都几乎横贯手腕，整齐得像是数学课本上的平行线。安灼拉想象着格朗泰尔是怎样冷静地下刀，刀痕中根本看不出曾经手抖的痕迹。他平稳地下刀，没有半分犹豫。

也许他应该认同弗以伊的话，送眼前这个人去医院，至少那儿有人能看着他。但现在安灼拉开始怀疑这个想法，毕竟就像公白飞说的，一个想要自杀的人必定有无数种杀死自己的方法，哪怕有人能二十四小时看着他也无济于事。一切都太晚了。他应该从一开始就介入这件事，第一次发现格朗泰尔手臂上的伤口时他就应该想办法阻止大写的R。格朗泰尔的存在一直令安灼拉觉得恼火，他想不明白一个人为何会一无所信。

——“格朗泰尔这人什么也不信。他什么也不关心，只知道喝他的酒，整日无所事事。”

——“你知道他信仰你。”

安灼拉不过当公白飞的话是句玩笑。

但现在，格朗泰尔苍白的皮肤暴露在他面前，只能从起伏的胸膛看出一丝生机。安灼拉开始怀疑起自己来——不，安灼拉摇摇头。他从不怀疑自己。

安灼拉觉得自己应当冷静。

—

格朗泰尔曾经参加过短期的戒酒互助会，在那里他认识了离家出走的爱潘妮。

戒酒互助会是格朗泰尔自己的主意，在古费拉克第十七次踩到他不小心摔在地上的酒瓶碎片之后。刚睡醒不到五分钟的古费拉克像一只被热水烫了尾巴的猫一样在地板上跳来跳去，棕色的鬈发在他的漂亮脑袋上一跳一跳，像个性格活跃的卡通人物。他半真半假地控诉格朗泰尔正打算谋杀他的——热情好客的，关心朋友的，正在自己公寓里受到人身安全威胁的——室友。

但这其实并不是他打算去戒酒互助会的真正原因，格朗泰尔实际上并不相信这种聚会能真的像他们在校园公告板上说的那样帮助他做出什么

改变。几个人围坐在一起，听彼此讲些千篇一律的对抗酒精失败的经验，紧接着是未必出自真心的互相鼓励。也许唯一的好处是在你胡扯些没有意义的东西时没人会粗暴地打断你。

但格朗泰尔实际并不想做出什么改变。所谓的专家可以用一千种方法从生理和心理的角度分析酗酒习惯形成的原因，他们相信人的行为背后总得有些原因存在。

“先喝一杯再说，”爱潘妮用冰凉的易拉罐碰了碰格朗泰尔的手肘，吓了他一跳，“抱歉，走得急没带什么好酒出门。”

恰好格朗泰尔也并不怎么在意这个。

古费拉克有一阵迷上了煮意大利肉酱面。但是容格朗泰尔发表一下客观评论，对于古费拉克的手艺他唯一的评论就是那玩意或许只有楼下街拐角处的流浪猫才愿意吃——顺便说一句，格朗泰尔反对虐待动物，他甚至为安灼拉的流浪狗收容计划捐出过当天的酒钱（再顺便提一句，安灼拉没要）。但是，当古费拉克和厨房这个词出现在同一个句子时，通常意味着灾难——这一点若李可以作证。

若李。啊，若李总是在感冒。格朗泰尔记得他半个身体歪在自己的肩膀上，用纸巾不停地擦着鼻子把自己弄得活像游乐园里的小丑。格朗泰尔抬了抬肩膀，用力过度折断了握着的铅笔笔芯，在纸上硬生生划出一道没法挽回的银灰色痕迹。

大写的R抬起头，正好隔着半个缪尚后厅撞上了安灼拉的视线。

足够的细节能帮助人准确地回忆起一些东西。

—

安灼拉在格朗泰尔和古费拉克的公寓餐桌上发现了一幅炭笔素描。

他不应该对这幅画感到陌生。在缪尚后厅他见过它无数次，被压在格朗泰尔的众多酒瓶中央或者是摊开在他的膝盖上。“大写的R是个艺术家，你可以把宣传画的工作交给他。”古费拉克曾经这么对他提出建议，但安灼拉对此持怀疑态度。当然他不是质疑格朗泰尔的艺术天分，他曾经在学校的某次小型画展中看到过署名为R的油画。但是格朗泰尔不喝酒意识清醒的时候太少了，安灼拉不确定他能否把这样紧急的任务交给一个酒鬼。

“哈，阿波罗，就算我明天就要死，你恐怕也不会为我流一滴眼泪。”

——安灼拉当然关心格朗泰尔的生死。他关心每一个人的生死。

安灼拉拿起那幅素描。被颜料和不知道从哪里蹭上的黄油染了大半的画只能勉强看清铅笔的轮廓，安灼拉无论如何也分辨不出它原本的模样来了。

格朗泰尔从不需要被拯救，因此安灼拉从来就不需要为拯救他寻找借口。

并不存在“从头开始修正这个问题”，这从一开始就是个伪命题。格朗泰尔躺在床上，情况稳定，除了安灼拉不确定在他醒来后过多久会继续拿刀——这只不过是时间问题，谁也别想否认。上一次是爱潘妮，再上次是古费拉克，他们的运气没法好到每一次格朗泰尔拿刀时都正好有人撞见。格朗泰尔从来不是安灼拉的责任，他不是任何人的责任。

但安灼拉不希望格朗泰尔去死。

他不希望任何人去死。

—

“这不是解决问题的最终方法。”

格朗泰尔醒来时看到的第一件东西是挂在客厅墙上的那幅《星空》——他搬到古费拉克的公寓那天安灼拉也来了，并且指出格朗泰尔硬要挂在客厅墙上的那副《星空》的复制品位置不太好，格朗泰尔只是哼哼了两声就由他去。毕竟安灼拉才不会明白那幅画的位置决定了在早上七点钟他走出卧室时第一眼就能看到它，这对格朗泰尔非常重要。他眨着难以聚焦的眼睛，试图抬起疼痛的右手时他终于看清楚公寓里其实并不止他一个人。

安灼拉把一杯咖啡递到格朗泰尔手边，考虑到格朗泰尔的右手正疼得厉害，安灼拉并没有用那副正经起来能让古费拉克定时喂养的街头流浪猫跳出一米远的神情看着他。格朗泰尔抬了抬手，他扯了扯嘴角像是要说一个不好笑的笑话，但不巧因为牵动了伤口，让他想要开口的动作变得更趋近于龇牙咧嘴起来。

“格朗泰尔。”

大写的R猜那并不是“我们得好好谈谈”的讯号。

—

但凡事总得有个结束？

就像凡事总得有个开始。

END


End file.
